Total Drama High School
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Chris enlists 22 new students in his newest reality show "Total Drama High School", what challenges and obstacles await them? A story filles with drama, romance, and backstabbing situations!


Total Drama High School

(Disclaimer-I do not own the Total Drama Series or the character Chris I just created the OC's and some of them are based on some of the character's prototype appearance or I just found them somewhere)

(It shows Chris standing outside of a school)

Chris- Hi there, I'm Chris McClean for the past times you've seen me put groups of teens through an Island, an abandoned Film Set, Around the World, and an Island again ha ha, but enough funny business I brought another group of 22 teens to compete on my newest reality TV show that will be called "Total...Drama...High School!" at Chris McClean High where education is our last priority. Like you probably know now I will split them into teams and make them compete until there is only one of them standing and that one of them will walk away with the prize of...2 million dollars! Bigger than last time huh! Now let's meet the contestants here's the first one now.

(First bus arrives and drops off a girl with dark brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, and had a bright red bow in it and she has a mole near her lip. She also wears a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and has a mole on her left cheek. Her shirt is a short red blouse with large floral rims on the sleeves and collar. She wears short black shorts with a button on them, and wears a pair of black high-heeled. She strongly resembles Zoey's prototype. She then runs to Chris and hugs him.)

Chris- Uh… hi Millie

Millie- Hi Chris I'm SOOOOO glad to be here on the show

Chris- Uh Oh k

(Second bus arrives and Millie is standing in front of the high school doors.)

(Out of the bus you see a guy with a blue surf board. He has brown hair and black eyes. He has Alejandro's body but he has olive skin and a different hairstyle and he wears a black shirt that has a wave on it and grey pants and light blue sneakers. )

Chris- Sup Drew ready to surf some waves bro?

Drew- You know it! But I thought this school had a pool

Chris- It does but you'll see that later. For now go talk to Millie.

Drew- (Walks to Millie) Sup

Millie- Wh-What?

(Third bus arrives)

(A girl with hair that is red/crimson came out the bus, her eyes are green. Her clothing is more simplistic, with her top being short-sleeved, not long-sleeved, and a plain brown color, and she also wears jeans, and sandals. Her lipstick is also red, and her hair is ear-length with one bang over her eyes and her skin is light tan. She strongly resembles Gwen's prototype.

Chris- Hey Kate how's it going?

Kate- (Walks to Chris) You mean we're staying here? What happened to a luxurious hotel with a hot tub and an indoor pool?

Chris- We have that stuff we just not up to your expectations

Kate- I did not sign up for this. I'm going home!

(The bus leaves)

Chris-Looks like your ride's gone, hope you don't get caught by hitchhikers

Kate- Grrr! (And her walks toward everyone)

(Fourth bus arrives)

Chris- Everyone this is Kylee

(A girl comes out the bus and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her facial structure is like Lindsay's and her facial expression. She wears a light brown plaid shirt tied up to show her stomach and blue short and brown boots.

Chris- Not to bad

Kylee- Hi, you look sooooo like I know you. Do I?

Chris- Chris McClean… your host

Kylee- It doesn't ring a drum

Chris- the guy who verified your audition tape

Kylee- Oh yeah (Kylee walks to where everyone else is)

(Fifth bus arrives)

(A girl comes out of the bus. She has fair olive skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a purple blouse and blue jeans and black heels. Her facial structure and expression is like Heather's. Her hair is shaggy, blonde and waist-length. Everyone appeared in her shades and everyone looked scared as a light passed it.)

Chris- Everyone this is Jenniferrrr (She walked passed him in anger)

(Millie ran to her)

Millie- Hiiii! Looks like I'm your friend for the next eight weeks! (Jennifer looked at her mole and was disgusted)

(The sixth bus came with broken windows and a flat tire)

Everyone looked because there was blasting music coming from inside.

(A boy came out of the door. has black hair with red streaks His facial structure is like Duncan's and eye structure like Trent. He wears a navy blue shirt under a blackish grey coat and dark green pants.)

Chris- Hey Dustin, how's it goin'?

Dustin- I don't like school (Dustin clenched his fist)

Chris- Yeah the U.S. Marshalls told me about that man. They also told me to bring you in if there's any trouble

Dustin- Fine (He walked past Chris)

Dustin- See you in the dorms sweet toots (He said to Jennifer)

Jennifer- Ugh, get a life weirdo

(The sixth bus comes)

Chris- Ladies and Gentlemen meet your ladies' man Sean!

(A boy steps out of the bus. He has black hair put upward. His facial structure is like Duncan's. He wears a black tuxedo with a red bow and black shoes.)

Kevin- Hey Chris (Gives a high five then walks to everyone)

Kevin- Hey ladies how's it goin? (He then flattered all of them one by one and they all blushed except for Jennifer)

Kevin- Hey you, your so—

Jennifer- Save it for someone who's interested

Chris- Ooooo wicked dis

Kevin- It's okay all in good time all in good time

(The seventh bus came)

(A boy with has Ezekiel's hairstyle but he has blonde hair under a black cap came out of the bus. He has Ezekiel's facial structure. He wears a dark green shirt with a light green collar. His shirt has a snake logo on her shirt. He pants are navy blue and his sneakers are black

Chris- The Z eek-mister how's it going? (Chris goes in for the high five but he is left hanging)

Millie- What's he doing?

Zeek- Time to test my new invention (Zeek pulls out a robotic hand that has a red button on it. He presses the button and it gives Chris a high five.)

Chris- Awesome

Zeek- I call it High-5 (Zeek then walks next to Drew and Drew smiles at him while everyone looks at him weirdly)

(The eighth bus comes)

Chris- Number eight is… Jake

(A boy steps out of the bus with a guitar. He has spiky black hair and light blue eyes. He wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue scarf and black pants and sneakers with a blue watch. Some of his eyebrow is off, too.

Jake- Hey I saw you on that skateboard thing. You totally rocked that dude!

Chris- Yes! I knew I totally did awesome on that thing!

Millie- Yeah I saw that. One of them got his ankle twisted so he got immunity or 2 weeks!

Zeek- Luckyyy I wish my ankle get twisted so I can get immunity

Kylee- Me to!

Jake- Alrighty then… (Jake walks next to Kate but she looks at him with annoyance and then they smile at each other.)

(The ninth bus comes)

(A girl steps off of the bus. She has blonde hair in shoulder-length pig-tails. She wears a pink shirt grey shorts and black sneakers. She has Lindsay's facial structure but Izzy's facial expressions.)

Chris- Meet our new surfer chick, Marley

Marley- Hey Chris where's the waves? (Marley turned and her pink board almost hit Chris.

Dustin- This isn't a beach honey it's a high school

Chris- Oh there's a wave pool…

Marley- Good enough for me (She walked to everyone) Hey guys

Drew- Hey what's up?

(Marley turned to Drew's attention and almost hit Jake, Zeek, and Dustin.)

Millie- Hi, I'm Millie!

(She turned to Millie and almost hit them again.)

Jennifer- Okay we met Surfer girl can we go on?

Dustin- Someone missed there Mocha Cappuccino this morning

Jennifer- Get a life

(The 10th bus comes)

(A boy comes out of the bus. He is a Caucasian boy. His hair is light brown and curly and he wears glasses. His shoes are black. His shorts were a bright yellow and he wears a red sweater. He strongly resembles Cameron's prototype.)

Chris- Chase, the Chase-ster, the Chase-mister!

Chase- I'm glad to be here and the ladies have already arrived; cool (Trying to act cool he was going to say something to Kate but—)

Kate- Save it loser

(The 11th bus comes)

(A girl comes out of the bus. She has waist length black hair braided black and she is African-American. She resembles LeShawna strongly. She wears gold hoop earrings and red lipstick. She is wearing a black wool sweater and black pants and heels.)

Shelia- What's up ya'll Shelia in the house

Chris- Sup Shelia

Shelia- Hey Chris! How's it goin'? (Gives high five and starts walking to everyone) Feel free to quit not babies cuz I came here to win

Zeek- I've never seen anyone like you before

Shelia- (Turns to him) Excuse me?

Zeek- You're all big and smack talking

Shelia- Excuse me. Do you know who you talkin' to! Oh no you didn't!

(Jake and Kate look freaked out)

Shelia- Do you know where I'm from!? I'm from Detroit! You will not talk to me like that! (She began to ready herself to hurt him.) Hold my earing HOLD MY EARINGS!

(Marley and Kevin come and hold her back)

Shelia- Let me get one good hit ONE GOOD HIT! I will hurt you do you understand me! Oh you want some I'll give you some!

Chris- Alright students settle down

(Zeek smiles at Shelia)

(The 12th bus comes)

(Two people jump off the roof with their alcoholic beverages. The girl's skin is very tan. Her jeans are a dark shade of blue, and her top is short and dark gray. Her lipstick is dark pink. Also, the belt on her pants is pink. Her hair is very long and has a "poof" on top and she wears black eyeliner. She strongly resembles Anne Maria's prototype. The other is a boy. He wears a purple tang top and his hair is like Pauly D's and he strongly resembles him. He wears blue pants and black sandals.)

Chris- Mikey D and Snooks welcome back to school hope you like it

Snooks- Whatever, this is cabbage I wanna go home

Mikey D- Oh yeah School yeah!

(Everyone looked freaked out when they walk near them)

Snooks- You are all cabbage

Mikey D- Oh yeah cabbage yeah!

Shelia- A bunch of crazies

(The 13th bus comes)

(A came from the bottom of the bus. He has Cody's hairstyle and Cody's facial expression. He wears a brownish greyish shirt with a brown vest and brown pants.)

Chris- Max, what's up?

Max- I believe there's a sky and some clouds and the sun…

(Jake laughs.)

Chris- Look bro, I know you've basically raised by wolves and hitchhikers your whole life but just lay low and and don't leave so early ok

Max- No problem

Kate- That's just… I don't even know

(Bus number 14 comes)

(A girl punches the dorm open. She has ginger hair and freckles. She wears a white t-shirt and blue jeans and brown boots. Her hair is in a ponytail and she is like the girl version of Scott.)

Chris- What's sup on Jolene…?

(Jolene walks past him)

Jolene- I am winning this money! And you all better not get in my clear!

(Everyone nodded)

Chris- Sheesh, even I'm a little scared of her

(Bus number 15 comes)

(A fat person comes off of the bus and it looks like a ton was lifted off of it. He is shown to be large and obese, his shirt has torn sleeves with the words "Keg me". His hair is long, curving upward on each side and his chin seems to be muscular.)

Chris- And here comes Oscar the brother of Owen the previous winner or total drama island!

(Oscar gives Chris a hug squeezing him tightly)

Oscar- Awesome to be here! Yeah! This is great, feel great, this is just—

Kate- Great

Oscar- Yeah! Hey are you gonna be on my team?

Kate- Don't count on it

Chris- are you done?

(Oscar lets go)

Oscar- Sorry dude I'm just so excited!

Chris- And off the bus 16 is… Leila

(Leila looks just like Dakota outfit and all but her shirt is purple and her pants are white and her shoes and her hair is black.)

(Chris helps her off the bus)

Leila- Thank you (She walks to everyone) you must be the other contestants. Glad to meet you…

(She turns and sees on bus number 17 a boy is on a roof relaxing on a beach chair. He wears a teal V-neck shirt with his chest showing and brown hair and a Justin Bieber like hairstyle. He wears black pants and green shoes. Everyone looks in amazement especially Oscar. Some of the girls fell out as he flashed a smile.)

Chris- This is Grant! Welcome to Chris McClean High dude! (Gives high five)

Grant- Big ego dude, but I like it!

Chris- Just so ya know we picked you based on only your looks

Grant- Cool, that's why I get picked in most things anyway (Walks to everyone else)

Oscar- I like your hair! Cuz it looks all swishy! How'd you get it like that?

Grant- (Still walking with everyone looking at him) I didn't it just came like that I guess

Oscar- Oh, ok!

(On bus 18 is a girl standing on her head on the roof.)

Chris- Everyone here's Ashley!

(Ashley has light tan skin and dotted black eyes and light brown hair. She wears a dark pink layered dress with black sprinkle marks and a black belt. Her boots are silver. Her facial structure is like Izzy's.)

Ashley- Hi everyone I'm—(The bus makes an immediate stop and she flies and crashes into the school.)

Mikey D- Oh that grenade got blown!

Leila- Guys… she could be really hurt (runs to Ashley and helps her up)

Ashley- That felt so… GREAT! Let's do that again! This is high school that is so COOL! Let's get some trucks up wreck this place! YEAH!

Snooks- She is so B. P. R

Oscar- That is a good call!

(Bus 19 comes.)

Chris- From bus 19 is Marissa

(A girl steps out of the bus. She has Heather's initial body shape and facial design. She has black hair wavy and her hair is only about shoulder length. She has blue shorts and a mustard yellow stomach revealing shirt.

Marissa- School, seriously what a total rip off. I'm totally going home (she began to get back on the bus)

Chris- Um I have a contract

Marissa- Please, my dad a lawyer and he beat the contract between him and the state. He is officially untouchable. And next year he's gonna run for president and win

Chris- But old daddy did say you'll have to wait until he dies to get a penny right…?

Marissa- Fine! I'll stay and I'm winning this 2 million.

Kate- Great another girl like drama queen over there to worry about

Jennifer- Get bent

(Bus number 20 comes)

Chris- And since the Jerseys came off on the same bus the last person is—

Snooks- Hey you got somethin' against Jerseys you muff

Mikey D- Calm down Snooks he's not worth it (Holding her back)

Chris- Anyway, the last person is Andre, Alejandro's bro

(A boy came off of the bus. He basically looks like Alejandro with a shorter haircut)

Andre- Look, the only reason I'm on this dumb show is because I was dared. I hope to be going home today because my brother told me all about this crummy show

Chris- Weak bro, weak

Dustin- And I thought short stock over here was going home first

Zeek- Ha, ha Dustin and how'd you get those piercings? I bet you did it yourself you can't even afford a decent looing jacket

Dustin- How about I pierce your face!

Leila- Calm down guy's violence is not the answer

Chris- Alright now that Snooks is under control and everyone is calm I need to take a group photo for the promos okay

(Everyone walks in front of the school and they pose for the picture)

Chris- Okay everyone said Chris McClean High School!

Everyone- Chris McClean High School

Chris- Okay everyone go get settled and meet me at Detention in 10

(Theme Song and Video)

(Cameras pop out everywhere in the school)

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine"

(The camera goes into the school and shows Chris getting hit by an open locker)

"You guys are on my mind"

(Camera goes to a classroom where you see Marissa having Millie give her paper to her)

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

(The camera goes into the hall where you see Marley and Drew staring at each other and then Oscar wraps his arms around them)

"Now I think the answer is plain to see"

(The camera goes through the hall to the cafeteria and you see Kevin making a heart out of Chef's food for Jennifer and she puts it in his face. The camera turns to the left and Dustin is laughing and Leila gives him the stink eye)

"I wanna be famous"

(As they're eating you see Kylee approaching applying her make up looking in a mirror and she trips over the table and send the food flying and it hits Cameron who freaks out and runs off)

"I wanna live close to the sun"

(The camera is following Shelia and Snooks fighting)

"Well pack your bag cause I've already won"

(The camera is now at the gym where you see Jolene lifting weights and she accidentally lets it go and it flies to Max knocking him out)

"Got nothing to lose nothing in my way"

(The camera is now outside where Ashley is looking a Grant who is looking in mirrors)

"I'll get there one day"

(The camera goes back into the cafeteria where Chef is putting weird stuff into a giant pot)

"Cause I wanna be famous"

(The camera keeps going until it is in a science lab where you see Zeek working on something when you see a spark and you see a robot chickens come to life and starts pecking Zeek's head and he runs off)

"Na na na na na na na na na na na"

(As the camera is about to leave the science lab it show Andre running away through the halls with a smile)

"I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous"

(The camera goes into a bathroom and then into a stall and shows Mikey D blow drying his hair)

"I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous"

(The camera defogs to show Chris in an auditorium standing on stage with Chef handing him some gold envelopes that read HALL)

(The camera then zooms out to the crowd in the auditorium to show the contestants whistling the tune and the theme song ends and Kate and Jake are staring at each other)

(Theme song ends)

-Later-

(Camera switches to Detention Room)

Chris- This is Chris McClean High School and your home and school for the next eight weeks. The students sitting around you will be your dorm mates, your competition, or maybe your friends. (Leila smiles at Zeek and Jake. Chase smiles at Dustin but he is given a fist) the student who manages to stay on Total Drama High School the longest without getting voted off will win 2 million dollars!

Dustin- Excuse me! What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I would like to request a bunk under her (Pointing to Jennifer)

Jennifer- That won't happen… right?

Chris- No… girls get one dorm boys get the other.

Kylee- Excuse me Chuck, can I get the dorm with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?

Chris- Ok you are, but that's not really how it works and my name's Chris (Sounding annoyed)

Snooks- I better have Mikey D in my dorm because everyone here is cabbage

Kate- This is unbelievable

(Oscar puts Andre and Kate in a headlock playfully)

Oscar- Aww come on guys it's gonna be FUN!

Andre- At least you don't have to sleep next to them (Referring to Oscar who's currently putting him in a headlock and Dustin who is about to cut a rabbit's head off)

Chris- Okay here's the deal, you're all gonna be put into two teams. If I call your name out go stand over there (Pointing to the right) Kate, Millie, Chase, Oscar, Jennifer, Jake, Ashley, Marissa, Snooks, Kylee, and… Shelia! (They all go as their names were called.) From this moment and on you are known as (Tosses Oscar a flag with a backpack on it) The Screaming Backpacks!

Oscar- (Looking at the flag) COOL! I'm a Backpack!

Snooks- Hold on! Didn't I tell you I wanted to be on Mikey D's team! You better— (Shelia holds her mouth)

Shelia- We already got one Jersey I don't want to have another one

Chris- The rest of you over here, Mikey D, Leila, Drew, Grant, Jolene, Marley, Andre, Zeek, Dustin, Max, and…Kevin

Snooks- Mikey D is on the other team hello! (Begins spraying her hair)

Mikey D- Don't worry Snooks all these girls is cabbage

Leila- Another word and we're kicking you off (Walks away with Mikey D)

Snooks- Oh don't you talk to my Mikey like that (Shelia restrains her)

Shelia- Let's go Jersey Girl (drags her away)

Chris- You guys will be officially known as (throws them a flag) The Killer Pencils

Zeek- Why can't we be a calculator or something or at least a ruler seriously pencils are for geeks

Dustin- Your one to talk Zeek or should I say geek! (everyone laughs)

Chris- alright students you and your team will be on camera in a school areas during this competition.

(Cuts to Chris in the confessional. It is in a bathroom stall) you will also get to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or get something off your chest. (Ends Confessional)

(Buzz, confessional)

Kate- Umm… ok… so far I hate this

(Buzz)

Kylee- (Looking the wrong way) can someone tell me where the camera guy is?

(Buzz)

Oscar- Okay everyone I have something important to say (sad music and then he farts and burps at the same time) Heh, sorry that happens a lot

(Buzz, end confessional)

Chris- Alright, any questions… Great! Alright let's find your dorms

(Cuts to behind the school)

Chris- Backpacks you're in the east cabins. Pencils you're in the west

(Marissa goes to the girls dorm room)

Marissa- Whew, I thought it was gonna be a dorm full of rats and cockroaches.

Shelia- I already hear one

Jennifer- I guess the girls have to sleep next to each other since there are double beds

Kate- Wow you're so smart! Now stop talking to yourself and unpack

Jennifer- Shut up weird loner girl

Chase- (Walks up to Kate) you're really smart Kate

Kate- Aww, how sweet not get away from me

(Chase smiles at her and she throws him out of the dorm)

Kylee- Excuse me Chris, where are the outlets I have to plug in my phone

Chris- There are some in the campus bathrooms

Kylee- But I'm not camping

Chris- The one over there (Chris points to)

Kate- It means we shower together, idiot

(Kylee begins to whine)

Oscar- Man I am so glad we have a dorm with just us guys you know?

(Jake and Cameron look at him and crickets sound)

Oscar- No I didn't mean it like that (Cameron and Jake walk in the dorm) I love chicks! I just don't like being with them. Wait I mean—( He runs in the dorm)

Drew- Excuse me… uh Chris! Are there any chaperones around here?

Chris- You're all 14-16 years old you're just as old as a counselor in training. So… you're just as unsupervised as me. You have a half an hour to unpack and head to the lunchroom. Starting now!

Drew- Nice!

(Kylee screams and some students look in the her dorm)

Kylee- what is that! (points to a stapler)

Shelia- Man that white girl can scream

Kate- This is gonna be a long couple of weeks

Kevin- Hey, if you feel any more threatened by any other harmless object that can't even move call me, ok (Gives her a smile)

(Kylee laughs)

(Marissa and Jennifer roll their eyes)

Dustin- They always go for the good guys

(Cuts to the lunchroom)

Chef- Listen up! I serve it 3 times a day and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down… NOW!

Millie- Umm, excuse me, but will we be getting all the major food groups?

Kylee- Yeah, I want Vitamins A-Z

Marissa- Do they get any dumber

(Zeek and Millie grab their trays with food)

Zeek- I'm going with Millie on this one because I get really sick if foods have too much of something

Chef- HUSH UP! (Zeek runs)

Oscar- Gosh, tone it down

Chef- What did you say! Come closer fat boy

(Oscar slowly walks to him and picks up his tray)

Oscar- I didn't really say anything important (And walks away)

Chef- That's what I thought

Chef- You, scrawny kid, come get your plate (and Cameron does and the food on the plate begins to move)

Shelia- Hey what's up girl? (Jolene looks at her and walks away) oh it's gonna be like that huh?

Chef- (Yells in her ear) NEXT!

Kylee- Excuse me chef guy, my doctor said—

Chef- I know what he said and he said to EAT IT!

Kate- Don't worry Kylee I don't think it's gonna be a problem.

Kylee- Okay then (and walks to the table)

Kate- I'd hate to be a nag on the first day but this food sucks and I think mine moved.

(Chef slams a hammer on her food)

Kate- Right… okay then

Chris- Welcome to lunchroom!

Drew- Umm dude, can we order pizza?

(A butcher knife flew across the room)

Drew- Wh-whoa it's cool G it's cool. Sloppy gross stuff is cool, right guys (everyone nodded and some ducked)

Chris- Alright guys, your first challenge starts in an hour

Kevin- What do you think they'll make us do?

Mikey D- I don't know bro

Chris- Meet me in the gym when you finish up, k. Remember you have an hour

Andre- It's not gonna be that bad


End file.
